Tai Chi Chasers: The final fight
by storyteller316
Summary: Note, this story takes up where the US episodes stopped. While on their way to stop Mishka, the Chasers make an unlikely team up. Now it is up to Rai in the others to defeat him once and for all, but will they be able to come out on top, or fall in demise.
1. Chapter 1: Rai's new power

Three days have passed since Rai and the others reached the Tigeroid home planet of Suhn, and they are held up in an old house in a haft destroyed village.

"We never expected this many Dragonoids," said Sena.

"All of the Tigeroids that did not make it to Earth must be on Moon," said Finn.

"But we can't move around since Rai fell unconscious when we got here," said Tori as he looked at Rai who was laying on an old couch.

"All we can do is hope that he wakes up soon," said Donha. Meanwhile in Rai's mind, he was fighting a tiger and a dragon.

"Will you two stop it!" said Rai as he got them off of him.

"Tell him that I'm the dominant on then," said both the tiger and dragon at the same time.

"Why do you have to choose whose the dominant one?" asked Rai.

"Because we're each part of you," said the tiger.

"And we want to protect our own homes," said the dragon.

"Then how about I be the dominant one then," said Rai.

"Why you?" asked the tiger.

"Because it's my body that uses your power," said Rai with a determined expression. Outside his mind, the Dragonoids had found the others.

"So you're the kids that have been giving everyone so much trouble," said one of the soldiers.

"And we'll keep at it; Byeok, Wall!" said Donha as he used the card to create a wall between them.

"Ja, Pierce that wall," said a voice from the other side of the wall, which came crumbling down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hak as they saw Luka.

"I'm here to take care of you, now where is Rai?" asked Luka with no emotion.

"Pok, Explosion!" said Rai's voice from inside the house. The stone wall of the house then exploded out at the soldiers, knocking them out. However, not a single one hit the Tigeroids or Luka.

"So you are part Dragonoid," said Luka as Rai walked out in his Tigeroid form, but with some scales from his Dragonoid haft.

"I am, but what is the real reason you're here?" asked Rai.

"Like I said, I'm here to take care of you, but not as in to hurt you," said Luka as he put away his activator.

"Why would you help us?" asked Finn.

"Because Mishka has already entered The Land of Spirits," said Luka.

"That means he's almost ready to use the Tai Chi Characters he stole from us," said Sena with a slight angered voice.

"He still has four days till they are fused with him," said a voice from their left. When they saw the source of the voice, they were surprised to see Jahara there.

"How are you here?" asked Donha.

"Luka helped us get back to normal," said Ave as he stood on the roof across from them.

"It's weird having you three around and not trying to destroy us," said Tori.

"That's because we hate Mishka more than you," said Ave as he jumped down.

"Which is why we're going to show you the way to The Land of Spirits," said Luka with a kind expression.

"I don't know, Rai what do you think?" asked Sena.

"My Dragonoid side says it's alright," said Rai as he transformed back to normal.

"Speaking of which, how did you get control of your Dragonoid side?" asked Finn as he looked at Rai.

"It's a long story," said Rai with a smile.

"So you're Rai," said a girl's voice from his left.

"Who are you?" asked Rai as he looked at a silver haired girl.

"This is my sister, Phoebe; and I told her about all of you when I got back here," said Luka as he stood next to her.

"Here, this might come in handy while you're in The Land of Spirits," said Phoebe with a red face as she held out a Tai Chi Card.

"This is the character Su, are you sure you want to give this to me?" asked Rai.

"If it's to save the worlds then yes," said Phoebe with a smile.

"Thanks," said Rai with a smile.

"Alright then, it's time for us to go," said Luka. With that, everyone left Phoebe behind as she waved them off.

"Luka did not tell me that Rai was that cute," thought Phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2: The mystery revealed

After two days of traveling across Suhn, the group had finally reached a giant ruin that had a circular brass ring in the ground.

"This is the gate to The Land of Spirits," said Luka.

"I thought we would never find it, not with the other Dragonoids chasing us all over the place," said Rai.

"It's about time you showed up," said a man who was wearing a weird shaped black mask as he walked up from behind some trees.

"Lord Gherba," said a shocked Jahara.

"That's Lord Gherba?" asked Sena.

"Don't worry, I'm alone, I wanted to come and meet the boy who shares both Tigeroid and Dragonoid genes," said Lord Gherba.

"You're lying about being alone, because she's with you," said Rai as he pointed at a nearby tree.

"Not too bad," said the mystery Tigeroid as she walked out of the shadow of the tree.

"I told you that he would since you now that he has both his powers," said Lord Gherba with a slight laugh.

"Alright, who is she?" asked Luka.

"I want to know who both of them are, so how about you remove the masks before I do," said Rai as he pulled Chum, Slice, out of his holder.

"Very well, I only wanted to hide my face till you got here," said the mystery Tigeroid as she removed her mask to reveal that she was his mom, but part of her face had a burn on it.

"It was you, mom," said Rai as he ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, Rai," said Laura as she returned the hug.

"I wander if you will even remember me," said Lord Gherba as he removed his mask, revealing a man with brown hair and eyes.

"Dad," said Rai as he remembered the family photo.

"Wait, Lord Gherba of the Dragonoids is your father?!" asked a surprised Sena.

"Yes, I am Rai's father, and the reason I have sent all the Dragonoids after you is to test all of you," said Lord Gherba.

"Why would you send them all after us?" asked Finn.

"To see how well you work together, so you can help protect both Suhn and Moon," said Lord Gherba.

"Back when the Tai Chi King first vanished, both planets broke into war for the Tai Chi Cards," said Laura.

"But we know that you have what it takes to stop the war," said Lord Gherba.

"And that's the reason we tested you," said Laura.

"Alright then, we better stop standing around," said Rai. His parents then moved out of the way so Sena and the others could walk into the circle.

"While you all go to The Land of Spirits, we'll help by fighting Emperor Diga," said Luka.

"Just make sure you come back, I want to have another fight with you," said Rai. The portal then opened and Rai and the gang were sent on their way.


	3. Chapter 3: The Land of Spirits

After the portal dropped them into The Land of Spirits, everyone was surprised at what they saw.

"The Land of Spirits is on Earth?" asked Sena as they looked at a grey colored city where people were walking around.

"Hang on, we can't touch anyone here," said Finn as his hand past right through an old man.

"Look over there," said Rai as he pointed across the street at Garnia.

"I thought he was gone," said Donha.

"Of course, it's called The Land of Spirits since everyone here is a ghost," said Rai as he snapped his fingers.

"That would make some since," said Hak as he shivered.

"Is something wrong, Hak?" asked Donha.

"I'm feeling a tone of Tai Chi Characters heading this way," said Hak.

"So you came after me," said a voice from above them. When the gang looked up, they saw Mishka floating in the sky.

"I thought it would take him longer to absorb the characters," said Sena with a shocked expression.

"Time moves faster here then on the other planets," said Mishka as he landed in front of them.

"Take this; Hwa, Fire!" said Rai as he used the Tai Chi.

"No use," said Mishka as he through the attack away with one slap of his hand.

"He got rid of my attack as if it was nothing," said Rai as he and the others looked at him terrified expressions.

"That's because he has the power of all our Tai Chis," said Sena.

"But he did not take Dragonoid Characters; Su, Water!" said Rai. This time, the attack sent Mishka flying backwards.

"When did you get that character?!" asked an angry Mishka as he steadied himself in midair.

"A new friend gave it to me," said Rai with a smile.

"Well it's not going to help you for long; Hwa, Fire!" said Mishka as he held his right hand out.

"Whoa," said the seekers as they dodged the attack by jumping in different directions.

"He can use our Tai Chis without using the cards or an activator?" asked Rai with a surprised expression.

"Since I fused the characters with myself, I don't need either of those things; Hawl, Slip!" said Mishka as he held out his right hand. The ground under Rai and the others then turned into ice.

"Whoa!" said Rai as he slipped and hit his head on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Emporor Diga

As the Chasers fought against Mishka, Luka and the others made their way to Emperor Diga's throne room.

"This way," said Gherba as they ran down a hall.

"Halt!" said a guard as he and ten others stood in their way.

"Get out of our way," said Luka as he went for his sword, which caused all of the soldiers to flee for their lives.

"Boy, you know how to get rid of people," said Jahara with a smile. A few minutes later, they entered the throne room.

"So, you all betrayed me," said Emperor Diga as he sat on his throne with his face covered by a big veil that hung from the ceiling.

"We're done listening to what you have to tell us, Emperor Diga," said Gherba.

"We'll see about that; Kurōn, Clone," said Emperor Diga as he held up a Tai Chi card. Dark versions of Luka and the others then appeared before them.

"This does not look good, the Clone Card doubles the power of the clones made," said Gherba.

"Let's test that then; Tetsu, Iron," said Laura. Two big chains of iron then shot out at the clones; however, they were stopped by her own clone's bare hands.

"You'll need more than that," said Emperor Diga with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Jun Card would you?" asked Luka as he looked at Laura out of the corner of his eye.

"I see what you're getting at," said Laura as she noticed the Su Card in Luka's right hand. She then took out the Jun Card.

"Su, Water!" said Luka.

"Jun, Lightning!" said Laura. When the two characters hit the clones, it caused them to shatter into pieces.

"Nice, you used those cards to defeat your clone by making the lightning stronger, but now I'm mad," said Emperor Diga as he got up and walked into sight.

"So that's what he looks like," said Ave as they looked at Emperor Diga, who was an elderly man with grey hair and light brown eyes.

"Now let the real fight begin," said Diga with an evil expression.


	5. Chapter 5: Rai's destiny

As the fight with Emperor Diga started to heat up, Rai was laying on the ground while seeping into his own mind again.

"What's happening?" asked Rai as he floated in a dark space.

"So, you are the one named Rai," said a voice from the darkness. When Rai looked in the direction of the voice, he noticed a man who looked like an older version of himself.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" asked Rai.

"I look like you because I am our past self," said the man.

"You are?" asked a stunned Rai.

"That's right, but you might actually know me as the Tai Chi King," said the man with a friendly smile.

"Wait, it you were the Tai Chi King as well as my past life, that makes me," said a surprised Rai.

"Correct, you are the next Tai Chi King; I actually knew all of this would be coming," said the Tai Chi King.

"If you knew this would happen, why did you not protect the Tai Chi Characters?" asked Rai.

"We don't have enough time, right now you have to take my hand and meet your destiny," said the Tai Chi King as he held out his right hand.

"I had better find out why," said Rai as he grabbed his hand. Outside Rai's mind, Mishka was walking up to finish him off.

"Now to get rid of this thorn in my side," said Mishka as the Jun Symbol appeared before him.

"Rai, wake up!" said Sena as she laid a few feet away. Suddenly, the Jun Card that Mishka had used was bounced right back at him.

"How did that; wait, he used Tai Chi Guard!" said Mishka as he noticed the grey character.

"When did he get that card?" asked Finn who was on the side walk.

"Long story, but right now it's time to get rid of you, Misha; Tai Chi Ryeok, Strength!" said Rai as he got up. The Tai Chi Character then appeared on his right arm as he punched Mishka.

"He sent him flying," said Donha as Mishka crashed into the twentieth floor of a building.

"That's it, I'm done messing around," said Mishka as he flew into the sky.

"Now what?" asked Tori as he and the others got to their feet.

"I'll use the ultimate Tai Chi to get rid of you, Tai Chi Destroy!" said Mishka. The sky then went black as the buildings around them disintegrated.

"That Tai Chi will destroy everything here," said Donha. Rai's cards then began to glow.

"What's up with Tai Chi Hap?" asked Sena as Rai took the card out of his case.

"It wants us to use it," said Rai.

"Do you honestly think that card will help you?" asked Mishka with an evil laugh. By now haft of the buildings had been destroyed.

"You bet we do; Tai Chi Hap, Together!" said all five of the chasers. The effect of the Destroy Character was then canceled in a flash of light.

"This can't be, Destroy is the Ultimate Tai Chi, it shouldn't have been beat that easily!" said Mishka as he was engulfed in the light. After the light vanished, they noticed that Mishka was laying on the ground unconcise.

"It's over," said Sena with a smile.

"Not yet," said Rai as he noticed the Tigeroid Tai Chis separating from Mishka. The sphere of characters then flew over to him.

"Now we need to go and help the others; Tai Chi Teleport, take us to Emperor Diga's throne room," said Rai as he held onto all of the characters. They all then vanished into a flash of bright light.


	6. Chapter 6: Rai's choice

At the Dragonoid base, Luka and the others were still fighting Emperor Diga.

"I don't think we can keep this up for much longer," said Gherba as he and the others hid behind a stone wall.

"Now it's time to get rid of you," said Emperor Diga as he went to attack again. However, he was stopped because of the light of the Teleport Card.

"Sorry that it took so long to get here," said Rai as he and the others appeared from the light.

"Rai," said Laura with a surprised expression.

"So you are the Tai Chi Chasers that have given us Dragonoids a hard time," said Emperor Diga.

"How about you drop the act, I know everything about you and the past Tai Chi King," said Rai with a series expression.

"What do you mean, Rai?" asked Gherba.

"So you found out, then go ahead and tell them," said Emperor Diga with a slight smile.

"Emperor Diga is actually the brother of the last Tai Chi King," said Rai as he turned to face everyone else.

"What?!" asked everyone else with stunned expressions.

"It's true, my brother came up with this idea for me to attack the Tigeroids after he passed away, that way his next life could have time to train," said Emperor Diga as he walked over to his throne.

"Wait, are you saying that Rai is?" asked Fin who was even more stunned than before.

"He is the new Tai Chi King," said Emperor Diga as he walked back to Rai, but this time with the Dragonoid Tai Chi Characters in hand.

"Our son is the Tai Chi King?" asked both Laura and Gherba.

"I wander if Glamurka knows about this," said Hak.

"Now then Rai, it's time for you to choose what happens with Moon and Suhn," said Emperor Diga as he backed away from Rai.

"I know that the two races can get along, so both worlds should now be one," said Rai as he tossed the two orbs of Tai Chi into the air. The two orbs then spun around until they hit into each other, fussing into one.

"He fused both Tai Chi Groups," said Luka. Suddenly, the ground started to shake under them.

"Um, what's going to happen to us if we stay here?" asked Tori.

"Who knows," said Sena with a worried expression.

"Tai Chi Teleport, take everyone living on Shun and Moon to the Tigeroid base on Earth," said Rai. They all then vanished into a flash of light.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome home

After the chasers came out of the light, they found Elder Glamurka, Adin, Pyron, and several soldiers, including Sena's sisters.

"So you finally come back, and bring Dragonoids with you," said Elder Pyron.

"Not right now, Pyron," said Rai as he almost fell over, just to be coot by Sena.

"Rai, what's wrong?" asked Sena.

"He did just fuse the Tai Chi's of both races and the planets, it would figure that he would be low on energy now," said Emperor Diga.

"He did what?!" asked an angry Elder Pyron.

"Sena, what happened over there?" asked Adin.

"Rai found out that he is the new Tai Chi King, and changed somethings with the worlds," said Sena.

"He's the Tai Chi King?" asked Asty with a stunned expression.

"A lot sure has happened since you went over there," said Straw. A Dragonoid soldier than came running up.

"Emperor Diga sir, how did we get here?" asked the soldier.

"That's not important right now, but what is important is that you go tell all the soldiers that you can find to meet me outside," said Emperor Diga.

"I'll help him," said a Tigeroid soldier. The two then ran off down the corridor.

"Rai!" said Phoebe as she ran up in a hurry.

"Hey, Phoebe," said Rai with a smile.

"We need to get you to the medic," said Sena, who was still holding on to him.

"Let me take and hold the Tai Chis for you," said Phoebe as she held out both of her hands.

"No, Sena is going to need your help getting me to the medic, Glamurka could you hold onto them for me?" asked Rai as he held out the orb.

"Sure thing, Rai," said Glamurka as she took the orb.

"You know, I think those three are going to have even rougher times ahead of them," said Laura as Rai, with support from both Phoebe and Sena, walked away.

"Me too," said Luka and Adin as they noticed the two girls glaring at each other over Rai's shoulders.


	8. Epilogue

Eleven years have passed since Rai fused Shun and Moon. Now the new planet that has been formed has been named Solstice, and both Tigeroids and Dragonoids inhabit the planet. As for the Chasers, Donha is a Tai Chi teacher for the young ones, Finn is training to master all of the Tai Chi Characters, and Tori opened a club for jokers and spends time at his old orphanage on Earth. Sadly, Glamurka passed away at the age of a hundred and four, Hak took it pretty hard but Rai gave him a place to live. Oh, and before I forget, Rai married Sena just two years ago.

The End.


End file.
